Trick of Fate
by Makai Tenshi
Summary: During a ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel. So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they’re in love to win back them back. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? Neal x Kel, AU
1. Heartbreak

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I am not the almighty Tamora Pierce . . . as you know . . . --   
  
Chapter One: Heartbreak  
  
Nealan of Queenscove brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes as his horse trotted alongside his best friend's. He was feeling extremely lighthearted, especially for him. He was saying under his breath in a sing- song voice, "I'm gonna see Yuki, I'm gonna see Yuki . . ."  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small and Lady Knight, looked at him, somewhat amused. She reminded him, "We still have nearly a day's ride to Corus, you know."  
  
Neal glared at her, sniffing, "Ruin my good mood, will you?"  
  
He resumed singing, "I'm gonna see Yuki, I'm gonna see Yuki . . ."  
  
This continued for about fifteen minutes, until Merric (of Hollyrose) finally snapped what was, by then, on everyone's minds. "Shut it, Neal! Do you realize how annoying it is being next to you?"  
  
Neal huffed. "Don't you know what it feels like to be in love? Oh, yeah . . ." he just realized that Merric was never involved in romance (or anything relatively close to canoodling, the poor, innocent kid) before, "You don't. Well, either way, that's what friends are for, aren't they? To annoy the hell out of each other?"  
  
Kel snorted, raising her eyebrows. Neal added quickly, "And to help each other out of sticky situations?"  
  
Kel muttered, "That's better, Meathead. You know you would've failed mathematics without me."  
  
Neal grinned, ignoring his horrid family nickname (which Kel, no doubt, adopted from his sergeant of a cousin), and resumed his round of "I'm gonna see Yuki," while everyone else around them, including Tobe, groaned. Neal stopped once to retort, "My singing isn't that bad!" before continuing the torture once again.  
  
They arrived at Corus. A fairly large crowd greeted them, to Kel's surprise (she still hadn't acknowledged how famous she was, the modest girl). Neal ignored the familiar faces, scanning the area for Yuki. Where could she be?  
  
His Gift led him to a nearly empty mess hall. Yuki and a young Yamani male were the only ones there, deep in conversation. Neal's presence didn't seem to bother them at all, not until he said, apprehensively, "Yuki?"  
  
She turned around wildly, as if surprised, instead of gracefully as she would have done in the past. She was still as pretty as he had remembered. Recognizing the fake calm and composed mask that Kel wore sometimes, he wondered what there could be to hide about.  
  
Yuki managed an acknowledging smile. "Neal."  
  
Neal's green eyes were wide, flicking occasionally to the other man. Yuki explained awkwardly, "T-this is Kanou. Kanoushi Urushige."  
  
Neal didn't even want to look at the other man after that. He had a sense of dread at what Yuki was planning to — or not planning to — tell him. He told her in a soft voice, "You have on the same face Kel does when she tries to hide her emotions. What happened, love?"  
  
Yuki took a deep breath. She said slowly, in her lightly accented Common, "Let us go to your room to discuss it, Neal."  
  
Neal wondered, 'Why not here?' He shook his head and led them to his room. Yuki inhaled again, and blurt out, "We must cancel the wedding."  
  
Neal had expected it: sort of. But not so bluntly. It was as if she had been thinking of telling him for a long time. He realized why Yuki wanted to tell him privately: to save him from breaking down in front of Kanoushi. He gritted his teeth. Well, he wasn't about to break down! To his agitation, his voice came out croaky as he asked quietly, "You're not joking, are you . . . why?"  
  
Yuki was trying to explain without hurting his feelings, he could tell. "It's not — well I — I decided that we . . . were not meant to be."  
  
Neal smiled bitterly. There was no point in yelling, as he would have done in another situation. "I see."  
  
He left the room, silently commanding himself not to break down.  
  
Only an hour or so after her arrival in Corus, Kel felt like crying. 'Why, Dom?'  
  
Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle had admitted his feelings to her around a year ago. He had always made her laugh with his teasing, and he always supported her. They had gone as far as kissing, though nothing beyond that. Even so, she felt as though she had everything in the world. Then he told her that they needed time apart.  
  
Kel felt empty. She had on her Yamani mask, though it was bound to break soon. She had loved Dom. LOVED. She had loved him even more than Cleon. She grimaced as silent tears poured down her face. Why was she being weak? She should've just acknowledged the break and accepted it. Why was she getting so upset?!  
  
Angry at herself, she began throwing herself against the wall violently. She knew that it was childish, and she didn't care. Not anymore. Her hands sported blood, but she didn't stop, at least, not until a strong hand gripped her wrists, stopping her from injuring herself further.  
  
Neal looked like he had just broken down and accepted a great tragedy. His hair was a mess; his normally bright emerald eyes looked haunted, but he was discreetly calm. He looked pale: she was surprised that he was still strong enough to restrain her. "Kel, what happened?"  
  
Kel eyed his beaten up state, ignoring the question for the moment. "You look like shit . . ."  
  
Neal managed to grin. "So do you."  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
"I wasn't the one trying to kill herself."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Neal looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What, no retort? I expected something like 'you tried to kill yourself too, Meathead.'"  
  
Kel looked away at the nickname that Dom used on Neal frequently. Her face contorted as she tried to hold back tears. She couldn't. She broke into sobs, trying in vain to stop. Deciding not to persist in asking her what had happened to her, Neal lent her his shoulder to cry on. When her wails softened a bit, he told her quietly, "Yuki cancelled the wedding."  
  
That got her attention. "What?"  
  
He sighed. Kel, who normally understood how he felt about being questioned in a bad mood, pressed him, temporarily forgetting her own problem. "Why? Doesn't she love you?"  
  
Neal explained how Yuki didn't feel they were 'meant to be.' Kel sighed, wiping her eyes. "Dom broke with me, too."  
  
Neal's next reply caught her by surprise; his tone was one of surprise rather than frustration or anger. "Since when were you t-together with-with Dom?!!"  
  
She giggled. "Oh, yeah, you didn't know, did you? It was more of a private relationship."  
  
Neal's eyes narrowed. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
Kel blinked at him, trying to make sense of the question. It finally dawned on her. "Neal, you pervert!"  
  
Neal exclaimed, "What?! It was a best friend's concern, that's all!"  
  
Kel snorted. "Right. So you go and ask your best friend, who happens to be a GIRL, whether or not her boyfriend DID ANYTHING TO HER OR NOT!"  
  
Neal grinned innocently, his face no longer so pale. "But it was a perfectly good, clean question. If YOU weren't so perverted, you wouldn't have thought of it that way."  
  
Kel sighed in exasperation, choosing to forgive him for that comment. She said, "So we're both single now?"  
  
Neal agreed half-heartedly. "Seems like it. If only there was some way to make them come back to us . . ."  
  
Kel thought desperately, 'I would give anything to have Dom back. And I'm pretty sure Neal feels the same about Yuki.' She blurt out, "You want to try going out with me?"  
  
Neal yelped, shocked, "What?!"  
  
Kel covered her mouth. The words came out wrong! She rapidly explained to him that if they made Yuki and Dom jealous, there may be a chance of getting them back. "I know you're like a brother to me, and it would be wrong, but . . . just try. Please?"  
  
Neal remarked, "This is the daftest idea you've ever come up with. I think I'm rubbing off on you."  
  
Kel waited for an answer. Neal rested his hand on hers; green magic flowed over them, healing her cuts. She glared at him. "Haven't you learned to leave my wounds alone when they're not serious?"  
  
He grinned. "I'm Meathead, remember? And yes, I'll try your idea, crazy as it may be."  
  
She smiled. "Good. And by the way, Neal . . . fix your hair before anyone sees you. We don't want them to see the almighty drama queen fall from his pedestal, do we?  
  
Neal retorted, "Better a drama queen than the Protector of the Small, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't call me that. I think the Chamber was high when it gave me that stupid title."  
  
"Protector of the — OW!"  
  
How was it? I think they're a tad too cheerful for people who just had their hearts broken . . .  
  
Review!  
  
TBC — Minuiko 


	2. Discussion

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
I don't need a disclaimer, do I? Y'all know I'm not TP . . .  
  
Chapter Two: Discussion  
  
Kel woke at dawn, per usual. After getting some sleep, for a change, she suddenly remembered the desperate, and as Neal had pointed out, daft idea she had come up with, realizing how impossible it was, and how unlike her. Why would she want to feign feelings for NEAL?! Her own best friend?  
  
There was a knock on her door. Sighing, she climbed out of bed. Neal pounded at her door as he had during their page years. "Get up, Kel!"  
  
She opened the door, keeping her face smooth as irritation built up. "I was up. Do you normally barge into your friends' room at dawn?"  
  
He grinned. "Can I join you for weapon's practice? I know you always get up around now anyway."  
  
Kel's eyebrows rose. Neal generally avoided weapon's practice, especially having been the Lioness's squire. She sighed, deciding that she would find out from Neal himself on the practice courts. "You didn't have to ask, you know. And how did you know I was going to practice? We're supposed to be on break."  
  
Neal replied loftily, "I'm your best friend. I know these things."  
  
Kel just rolled her eyes.  
  
They had finished several rounds (Kel won all of them). Neal wiped sweat from his brow. He commented dryly, "You thrash that pig-sticker around like you want to chop off my head."  
  
Kel retorted, "Well, it would shut you up at least."  
  
Neal sighed hopelessly. People were forever commenting on how he never learned to keep his opinions to himself. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Kel dumped a liberal amount of water on her head, taking care not to get her clothes wet. "Yeah? I knew you wanted something when you actually woke up for WEAPONS PRACTICE."  
  
Neal considered on how to say what he had been thinking, for once, before asking bluntly, "How well do you flirt?"  
  
Blink, blink. Silence. Neal grinned. "Badly? I thought so. I mean, I didn't really expect you go up and comment Dom on his looks." He changed his voice to a falsetto, his voice nearly cracking. "Oh, sergeant Domitan, you look SO dashing today! Might you accompany me to Midwinter Night Ball tomorrow tonight?"  
  
Kel choked. Cuffing him on the head, she fumed, "You—you Meathead! Besides, you know a Lady Knight isn't taught the correct way to flirt . . ."  
  
". . . Maybe we should practice?"  
  
"Neal, there's approximately seven minutes until everyone wakes."  
  
"That's enough time. Besides, we wouldn't want our dear Protector of the Small to make a fool of herself in front of everyone trying to flirt with her best friend, now would we?"  
  
Kel glared at him. "Don't call me that. Alright."  
  
Neal put his hands over his heart dramatically, voice dripping with feeling. "My beloved, I most regret the dreary, tedious hours I have spent with the Lady Yukimi when my heart truly belonged to you! It has been—"  
  
Kel interrupted, "That is awful, unless you're trying to imitate Cleon. Try talking like a normal person, not an overly dramatic player."  
  
Neal glared. "You try."  
  
She cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. She said without feeling, " Sir Nealan, you look good. Er, fantastic. Better than Dom ever did. Happy?"  
  
Neal guffawed loudly. Imitating her voice, he teased, "That is awful, unless you're trying to imitate a robot. Kel, you don't even have a bit of romance in you, do you?"  
  
Kel confirmed, "Not a single drop. And shouldn't we hurry? We have three minutes."  
  
Neal coughed. "This is hopeless. You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course, it's just that, you want Yuki back, right? And I want Dom back, too. So we have to see it through . . ."  
  
"Yes. Get to the point."  
  
"I am! Maybe we can look at each other and not see each other . . ."  
  
Neal crossed his arms. "Explain."  
  
"I'll think of you as Dom, and you think of me as Yuki, and we might pull it off."  
  
Neal ran his fingers through his hair, pondering. He finally agreed. "As long as we don't let slip their names."  
  
"Right."  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out, "Mithros, the Lioness finally got you over the edge, did she? Waking early for WEAPON'S PRACTICE! Is that really you, Neal?"  
  
Neal scowled at a grinning Cleon, demanding, "Do you guys expect me to be lazy and obstinate all the time?"  
  
Kel retorted, "You wouldn't be Neal otherwise, Meathead."  
  
She strode over to her red-headed friend, smiling. She didn't feel anything but friendship for him, now. "How's Ermelian, Cleon?"  
  
Cleon replied happily, "She's great!" He then added hastily, "Nothing on you, of course . . ."  
  
Neal nodded infuriatingly. "Of COURSE. No one can compare to our own little dewdrop."  
  
Cleon glared at him. "You shut up. Ermelian's really kind to everyone, even servants, and she's smart and pretty besides. Who wouldn't love her?"  
  
Cleon turned to Kel. "You're not mad, are you?"  
  
Kel smiled warmly. "No, of course I'm not. Why would I be? I'm happy for you, Cleon."  
  
Neal coughed into his hand. Both Kel and Cleon smacked him on the head at the same time. He muttered, "Just because I'm the Meathead . . . how racist."  
  
He ended up with another bump on the head.  
  
Kel and Neal were walking down the hall, hand in hand convincingly. It felt strange to be holding her best friends' hand like that, but she brought it on herself. Several court ladies saw it, their delicate fans waving in front of their faces to hide their surprise.  
  
Then Kel caught a flash of that endless sea of blue. Dom's eyes. She was shocked. Why did she have to bump into him? HIM?  
  
Time moved slowly. She was walking, trying not to look at Dom and failing miserably. Neal noticed.  
  
(Switch to Neal's POV)  
  
He looked at his cousin, and back at his best friend. The way she was staring at him proved that she was infatuated with him. In love, maybe? He sensed that she needed love — needed Dom — more than he needed Yuki.  
  
Neal caught the flash of his Dom's even smile, his own emerald eyes narrowing. He had a lady with him. It was one of the court beauties. Neal struggled to remember her name, not that it mattered. Lady Rita, perhaps? Only twenty or so, she was known for liking older men.  
  
Neal saw Kel's hazel-green eyes widening. She looked crushed. And Dom didn't even bat an eyelid. It was his best friend, damn it! Instead of punching Dom (his hands were set on wiping that calm smile off his pretty face, cousin or no), he stuck to the plan. Smirking at Dom, he kissed Kel.  
  
Haha, I'm evil. Would this count as a cliff hanger? To Dom fans, I'm sorry if I made him seem like a player/creep . . . I liked him in the POTS series, too . . . No one else is OOC, right? Tell me if they are. I like sticking to character.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I loved them . . . Speaking of which, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! 


	3. Kissing

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kissing  
  
Kel froze as Neal's lips touched hers. Using all her will power, she didn't break away and gingerly kissed him back. All she could think of then was, 'Gods, this is wrong.' A few seconds — the longest few seconds she'd ever had to endure — passed. Neal pulled away, looking at his cousin, a sneer playing across his features. As they walked to the mess hall, Kel snuck a look at Dom. He was blinking slowly, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.  
  
Kel let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She could still taste Neal's lips on hers, not that it was bad or anything, just . . . strange. She stated, "That . . . was . . ."  
  
"Gross," Neal finished. "I know. But that bastard was smirking at you with his court bitch. I had to do something."  
  
Kel muttered bitterly, "I guess his 'court bitch' was the reason for breaking with me. I don't blame him. I mean, I'm not pretty, or anything. I'm too big, I have too many muscles, and all I am is just—"  
  
Neal drawled, "The Protector of the Small, sole Lady Knight and savior of the realm of Tortall, a good friend of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami, need I list more to get it through to you that you're NOT undesirable or useless?"  
  
She sniffed. "REALLY."  
  
Neal eyed her warily. "Yes, really. I know a ton of people who would kill for eyes like yours, and they're just the right colors too. Your hair's a nice, warm color, and personally, I think it's good that you're not a midget."  
  
Kel gave a small smile, then stiffened. "Oh gods, I'm actually feeling sorry for myself. I think you're really rubbing off on me. I can't even imagine myself as a stone anymore."  
  
Neal eyed her, baffled. "A stone?"  
  
Kel giggled. "It's something we did in the Yamani Islands. I imagined myself as an emotionless rock and I would calm down."  
  
Neal remarked dryly, "This is wonderful. You survived all those insults to your honor by imagining yourself as a STONE."  
  
She shrugged. "I imagined myself as a lake, too."  
  
"A LAKE?!"  
  
The mess hall was crowded. Old and new faces were present. Lord Raoul and Commander Buri were seated together, as well as other couples. Neal moaned, "Not that Kanoushi guy . . ."  
  
Kel turned slowly to Yuki. She was chattering in Yamani with a young man with long black hair tied loosely with string. "Kanoushi?"  
  
Neal replied tiredly, "The MAN that Yuki left me for . . . I think. She's always so happy with him. Maybe I shouldn't try to win her back, she's already in love . . ."  
  
Kel reminded him, "She was in love with you, too. I think you still have her shukusen."  
  
"Drat."  
  
They sat down with their food, Kel sitting across from Neal. Kel remarked, "I have a good view of Yuki here. She's . . . oh, no, she's sitting right behind you."  
  
Neal wasn't listening. He was staring right past Kel's shoulder. Kel was confused. What could it be? She caught sight of dark hair. That beautiful smile. Those deep blue eyes. She turned to Neal, her hazel eyes wide. She hissed, "Why didn't you tell me Dom was right behind me?!"  
  
Neal shrugged. He smiled, though it didn't completely reach his emerald eyes. "Hey, Yuki's right behind ME, so we're square."  
  
Kel grumbled, and spooned porridge into her mouth. Neal did the same. Somewhere not far off, they could hear Merric yelling at some girl to get off him, that he was single, and that he wanted to stay that way. Kel smiled, looking suggestively at Neal, who was watching mouth open. "Well, not all of our lives revolve around canoodling, you know."  
  
"Mine isn't! I'll have you know that I'm a man of honor. I don't—"  
  
Kel elbowed him. She retorted, "I'll bet you've had at least ONE relationship where you got carried away, 'man of honor.'"  
  
Neal looked embarrassed. "Actually, I was more busy enjoying the feeling of being in relationships, and in love, than in actually . . . you know, the sex?"  
  
Kel looked at him. "You mean, you're a virgin? I don't believe it."  
  
Neal said hotly, "Believe what you like, I AM a man of honor."  
  
"Then how do you know so much about it?!"  
  
He was suddenly quiet. After a while, he replied shortly, "Dom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kel returned to her porridge. She knew Dom did have experience — a lot of experience — and she hadn't realized how much she had underestimated her own best friend. Suddenly she asked him, "So why were you so shocked about Merric?"  
  
He shrugged. "A guy has to be either very determined or very strange to yell at a hot girl like that to get off him. I always thought he would be, like, the first of us all to get into a relationship. You know?"  
  
"I see."  
  
Neal was squinting past her. Suddenly his eyes got round and his voice came out in all strangled. "Eh — um, Kel . . . you . . . you won't . . . like this . . ."  
  
"WHAT?" She asked impatiently.  
  
He mumbled, "Dom-and-Rita-are-making-out-on-the-table."  
  
"Dom and Rita are doing WHAT?!!"  
  
Kel turned sharply, and sure enough, Dom and his – his new WOMAN, were kissing each other passionately on their own table. The onlookers were doing one of the three: cheering, looking amused, or looking disgusted. Kel felt a surge of jealousy and anger. Glaring at Neal, she snapped, "We can beat them at this."  
  
Neal gulped. He stammered, "I d-don't like that look on your face, Kel . . ."  
  
She grinned viciously. "Look at Yuki."  
  
Yuki and Kanoushi were touching each other in suggestive places; they were giggling madly and acting very unlike proper Yamanis. The color in Neal's face drained; he looked furious. Neal muttered, "On three, right? One, two, three—"  
  
She kissed him fiercely, not caring that most of the hooters were doing so because of them. Her face was burning with embarrassment: she'd never kissed anyone like this before. Not on her own. And especially not in front of a crowd like this. She gasped as Neal thrust his tongue into her mouth, but didn't stop.  
  
She felt smug, noting with satisfaction that Dom and his lady were now looking at them, their mouths apart and wide open with shock. Somehow, she didn't care that much about his opinion of her anymore, not at the moment. She was concentrating more on spiting Dom for breaking her heart, toying with HER, and — especially — replacing her with some noble slut.  
  
When they broke apart, gasping for air, the crowd applauded wildly. She felt shaky but curiously self-satisfied. Saying with a grin, "Perverted people these days," she grabbed Neal's hand and dragged him to the garden.  
  
He looked at her wryly. "I can't say that was pleasant, but where'd you learn to kiss like that?"  
  
She said simply, "Dom."  
  
"Thought so. He taught me that thing with the tongue, too—"  
  
She grinned, crying with mock horror, "He KISSED YOU?!"  
  
He raised his head to the heavens, as if the say, 'What did I do to deserve such a clueless best friend?' and retorted, "No, the Lioness fell in love with the King."  
  
A familiar, dry voice remarked, "Actually, I did, once. And what was that scene about, my former squire?"  
  
Kel's heart seemed to be lodged in her throat. The Lioness.  
  
Muahahahaha! I'll leave it at that. Does it count as PG-13?? Oh yeah, I hope I established that Kel feels shitty and hates Dom, and she wants to make him jealous by recklessly doing (cough) stuff with Neal. The last Neal line was sarcastic, obviously.  
  
The next one will be Neal's POV, since most of it so far is how Kel thinks of Dom, and not how Neal thinks of Yuki . . .  
  
So sorry about the cliffie (again)! It's a habit, and encourages people to review! You must hate me right now. Well, review, and I'll (maybe) update! 


	4. Talkative

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Four: Talkative  
  
"Actually, I did, once. And what was that scene about, my former squire?"  
  
Neal turned at the dry voice. He pasted a grin on his face. "Scene? What scene?"  
  
Alanna the Lioness rolled her eyes. "You know. What happened at breakfast."  
  
Kel cocked her head to the right. "What about what happened?"  
  
Alanna sighed, her violet eyes casual. "Do you love each other?"  
  
They didn't know how to answer: having a fake relationship because their former partners left them was not only a bad answer to the question, it was stupid. Kel admitted, "No, not really. I love him as a brother, as a best friend, but not much more."  
  
Alanna's eyes danced. "This is like déjà vu."  
  
Seeing their puzzled expressions, Alanna explained, "Well, in the past, when I was still actually in love with Jon," she coughed as Kel looked horrified and Neal looked unnaturally interested, "we had a fight. Because I told him I needed time to think about marrying him."  
  
Kel decided not to interrupt, but she was thinking, 'What would life be like if the Lioness was queen?' Neal seemed to have the same thought, because he was shuddering involuntarily. But Kel understood why she would say no; marriage would interfere with her dream of being a knight.  
  
The Lioness told them, "Jon left me when I got mad at him for assuming I was all ready to go. When he returned to court, he met Princess Josianne of the Copper Isles. Of course, she was somewhat insane, but she was beautiful. So Jon courted her, telling me that he didn't need me in his life."  
  
She took a breath. Kel said slowly, "So you think that I'm like King Jonathan and Neal's like Josianne? As in we don't care for each other, I'm just trying to spite Dom? Well—I agree with the insane part."  
  
Neal elbowed her. He said disgustedly, "Why is it that everyone picks on me?"  
  
Alanna grinned, retorting, "You have the most annoying traits for us to pick on. Yes, Kel, that's what I'm saying. Is Nealan your rebound?"  
  
Neal coughed. "NEAL. NEVER call me Nealan."  
  
"Is Neal my—wha?"  
  
Alanna replied, "Your rebound. It's someone you go to for comfort if you're hurt emotionally. I went to George—you know."  
  
Kel said nervously, "I guess we're each other's rebounds. But it's not completely déjà vu, right? It's not like I'm gonna marry him."  
  
The Lioness shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Neal cut in, "It's not exactly rebounding. We're just trying to win them back, you know—the old jealousy-confrontation thing?"  
  
Alanna said off-handedly, "I don't think it's going to work, especially if they have a sense of pride."  
  
"Why not?" Neal demanded.  
  
"Listen. Like your Yukimi for instance. If she likes the other guy, but also likes you, she'd stay with him, not you, because she already broke with you, and she doesn't want to suffer again."  
  
Neal answered dejectedly, "So it's hopeless?"  
  
Alanna said quickly, "No, not completely, but there's a very small chance of her apologizing. You may think you hurt, but she's hurting too."  
  
Kel worked it out, "So . . . Yuki's probably very confused right now. She liked you, she was going to marry you, but then she didn't see you for a while, and now she likes this Kanoushi guy, and doesn't know who she likes better."  
  
Neal sighed. "Enough about me and Yuki. What about you and Dom?"  
  
Kel said to Alanna, "About what you said about spiting Dom—that's not entirely true. I don't know what to think about Dom. We've been together, as friends, for so long. We're practically related. Then he acts like I'm the only one he cares about, and he's always teasing me, and then suddenly—he's off with this-this RITA girl, saying I don't matter anymore."  
  
Alanna scoffed, "Men. They're all bastards."  
  
Neal glared. "Oh, go ahead, talk as if I'm not here."  
  
Alanna grinned. "You need a backbone to be called a man, Neal."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"That was sarcastic, lady."  
  
"I know. I was being sarcastic, too."  
  
Kel sighed, rubbing her temples. It was almost like SHE was the adult and they were two kids, always bickering about something. It was ironic; Alanna was nearly twenty years older than she was and still acted like she was twenty or so, while Kel was the opposite. She told them off- handedly, "Whenever Dom's around, I have this strange mix of feelings. I-I want him to feel like I do, miserable, but I also don't want to do that to him. He's still my friend, and I still have feelings for him. I hate and love him. It's . . . strange."  
  
Neal smirked. "My, aren't we talkative today?"  
  
Kel retorted, "And you're talkative only every other second."  
  
Alanna looked at her. "You mentioned love. And you said you weren't just spiting him. So, do you really love this Dom? I thought it was just—well, you know, a crush?"  
  
Kel stared: it was almost as though the Lioness wanted her to say she liked Neal! Almost. She repeated, "I said, I don't know."  
  
Alanna sighed, then grinned. "I'll leave you to work out your feelings for your partners, though I don't think your plan will work. As for me, I need to get to the dressmakers today; Buri'll kill me for not attending her wedding."  
  
Kel froze in shock, then wailed, "Lord Raoul's wedding! It's today! How could I forget?"  
  
Alanna added as she left, her eyes crinkled with amusement, "There'll be a ball, too."  
  
"A BALL?! NOOO!!"  
  
When Alanna was out of sight, she darted to a nearby rosebush. There was a man hiding there. She smiled. "You heard everything?"  
  
Duke Baird nodded. "I still haven't changed my mind about them, though. It's a highly unlikely match."  
  
Alanna shrugged. "She says she still loves Masbolle, but things won't ever be the same between them again. Your son's a better choice, in spite of the big mouth and all. At least he's loyal. She just doesn't realize it yet."  
  
Duke Baird replied, "You're crazy, betting twenty gold nobles on them."  
  
The Lioness gave a smug look. "I have my sources, and I know they'll end up with each other. Be prepared to forfeit twenty gold nobles."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"It's obvious they're still in the denial stage, and they're comfortable with each other, too."  
  
Duke Baird shrugged. "Think what you want, my lady."  
  
"I'll win the bet, you'll see."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Oh, so Alanna DOES want Neal to be with Kel?! TWENTY GOLD NOBLES?! She must've read this story to know. JK, I'm the authoress, I made her smart .  
  
Not a cliffie this time, is it? Oh, sorry if it's not Neal's POV, Kel's more fun.  
  
Next one will star Dom and Yuki's POVs, if I don't forget. Review! 


	5. Guilt

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Five: Guilt  
  
Domitan of Masbolle walked, holding the Lady Rita's waist with cool elegance, his face unreadable. He had a strange, nervous energy zipping through him: he knew it was jealousy. Did Kel—his Kel—find a replacement so fast? His jaw tightened. And with his cousin, the Meathead, too.  
  
Lady Rita couldn't compare with Kel, he knew. It was just—Kel wasn't a good lover; she had no sense of romance in her. When they kissed, it was always Dom who directed it, not Kel. She was too afraid of love, perhaps because of that oaf, Cleon of Kennan.  
  
Rita said in that disgustingly sweet voice of hers, "Is something the matter, Seargeant Domitan? You look stiff."  
  
He smiled coolly. "Nothing's wrong, love."  
  
'How many women have you 'loved?''  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Too many to count, isn't it, SERGEANT? I'm your conscience. You can tell me shut up forever, it doesn't mean you aren't guilty.'  
  
'So? I can't marry anyway, better enjoy myself while I'm still young . . .'  
  
'You loved Kel, too, isn't that right . . . and she wasn't an airhead, and loved you back . . . you could've kept her, had you not been as ass.'  
  
'Alright, so I was a bit of a jerk to her . . .'  
  
Dom shook his head: wasn't that the first sign of insanity, talking to your own head? He was harsh to Kel, when she'd done nothing but loved him as a true friend, and he should've apologized. But he didn't. And now she was gone, with Neal. What was Dom, some kind of-of girlfriend collector?! He didn't want to be like this! But he was.  
  
Dom knew there was a possibility that Kel still loved him: there was something a bit rushed in the way she attacked his cousin, and likewise, Neal was a bit mechanical when kissing her back. Not that it mattered. 'Not like I care.'  
  
'Yes, you do.'  
  
'Well, I'd be a fool to break with her, then immediately ask her to come back, especially as she's with . . . Neal . . .'  
  
'You were a fool to break with her.'  
  
'Yeah, well . . . tough, isn't it?'  
  
He bowed, as deeply as was necessary, then asked, "May I walk you to your rooms, Lady Rita?"  
  
He inwardly groaned as she cooed, "Oh, Sergeant, you're too kind!"  
  
Well, it was what he had to put up with, and he would put up with it. It was unreasonable to want Rita for her body and Kel for, well, herself. He was the one who hooked up with this extravagantly, disgustingly stereotypical, cosmetic-wearing female in the first place. Kissing her hand, he thought, 'I've made a huge mess with things . . . why couldn't I break my habit of hurting people? I'm sorry, Kel . . .'  
  
As Rita gushed about the palace, he wondered what attracted him to this idiotic lady in the first place.  
  
Yukimi noh Daiomaru walked around the garden, taking in the beautiful, foreign flowers. They never had any in like these in the Yamani islands. Of course, she preferred the sakura blossoms, but these were pretty, too.  
  
Sighing, she tried to make sense of her scrambled thoughts. She thought she'd loved Neal: he certainly paid enough attention to her. And what was she thinking, falling for another man in the short time Neal was away? But she had.  
  
It was certainly more entertaining with Kanoushi: in a quiet, Yamani way. Neal was funny, he cracked lame jokes, acted cynical and tough, made plenty of ridiculous mistakes. He was outspoken, too. But Kanou . . . he knew Yamani, and was quietly humorous, reserved, handsome, and a brilliant strategist. She decided: it would make another whole big mess of things if she confronted Neal. So she wouldn't.  
  
Now for more recent matters. She had been invited to the wedding of the Commander Buriram Tourakom and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Undoubtably, Kel and Neal would be going as well, she thought darkly. Should she go, or invent an excuse? It would be improper, but if Neal was there . . .  
  
She inhaled the sweet scent of thriving roses. Neal had given her bouquets before. She remembered one particularly big one, with forty-four roses to be exact. She had counted them. She started to count the roses in the garden before mentally slapping herself. Why was she so strange, so guilty when thinking about Neal? She looked down, whispering in Yamani, "Because I feel dirty . . . I could never compare to the innocence, the pureness, of an untouched flower."  
  
Cool fingers cupped her cheeks. The man smiled down at Yuki. "But you are pure, Lady Yukimi."  
  
Kanoushi. Yuki thought, 'Another thing about Neal that I forfeited: he always called me Yuki. Not Yukimi.'  
  
She smiled tremulously, saying in a teasing voice, "Don't flirt. It is not becoming."  
  
"But you ARE becoming, Lady."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
Yuki sighed. THIS was what she liked about Kanoushi. He always complemented her doings and praised her looks, always tried to cheer her up. But, still, shouldn't she have stayed with Neal . . .?  
  
She stood at her full height. "I will be needing to go to the dressmakers," she decided firmly. 'I will not let Neal bother me.' She smiled at Kanoushi. "It is for the wedding of the two Tortallan commanders."  
  
He gave a brisk nod, then walked off with dignity. Yuki made her way to Lalasa's dress shop, thinking with a small amount of bitterness, "Neal likes Kel, anyway.'  
  
Kel winced as Lalasa tightened the strings on the dark green velvet dress. It was elegant, true, but then again, Lalasa had put a lot of time and effort into making it. Kel was glad that it wasn't low-cut, but it was TIGHT.  
  
Lalasa frowned, her large brown eyes thoughtful. "It's a bit awkward. I think . . . yes, you'll be needing . . ."  
  
Kel's hazel-green eyes widened as she read the older girls' mind. She moaned, "No, not the corset!"  
  
Lalasa gave a teasing smile. "You need it if you want to impress young master Nealan."  
  
Kel stared, demanding, "What do you know about that?"  
  
The black-haired girl shrugged. She replied, "You two practically jumped each other at breakfast, and it was only the first day you were seeing each other, wasn't it? So. How did it feel?"  
  
Kel laughed at her former maid's boldness. "Lalasa! Alright." She made a face. "It felt like I was kissing one of my brothers. I don't really love him," she added at Lalasa's raised eyebrow. Kel explained her dilemma in under a minute, and Lalasa clucked sympathetically. "Well, it'll impress whomever you want to impress better if you wear one, alright? Whether it be Nealan or Domitan . . . you might be able to seduce Lord Wyldon—I'm kidding!" she ducked the swipe Kel made at her.  
  
"Excuse me, Lalasa, but may I have a moment?" a pretty, accented voice inquired.  
  
Kel froze. Turning, her face Yamani-calm, she acknowledged with bland courtesy, "Yuki."  
  
Yuki's pale face froze, too. Inclining her head just an inch, she bowed and said with the same amount of indifference, "Kel."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
So, you'll notice that Dom likes Kel but thinks Rita's hot, and Yuki likes Kanoushi just a bit better than Neal but is guilty all the same. Will there be a catfight? Probably not, knowing how sensible Kel is. About the last part, Kel dislikes Yuki for hurting Neal, ok? And yes, Kel WILL be wearing the corset (grins evilly).  
  
Erm. Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do, I was lazy. Eh heh . . . well, review?  
  
A/N: I don't believe it, I already have over fifty reviews for just four chapters! (this one makes five) The Gods must be on my side! 


	6. Of Fluff and Unaccepted Apologies

Story: Trick of Fate  
  
By: Minuiko  
  
Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Six: Of Fluff and Unaccepted Apologies  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Kel."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kel bowed her head ironically before answering stiffly, "Can't a person go to her dressmaker's without her other so-called best friend jumping down her throat?"  
  
"I am NOT jumping—"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Yuki answered calmly, "I will be attending tonight's wedding and ball, and so will you, I believe. I was hoping that Lalasa would help me pick out a dress."  
  
"Who're you trying to impress, Neal? You could've worn your old kimono for your Yamani pretty-boy." Kel couldn't believe what her traitor mouth was saying. Hadn't the Yamanis taught her better than to shoot off insults like an idiot who didn't know any better?  
  
Yuki opened her mouth, ready to retaliate, then closed it. Kel sighed. "Forget it. Yuki? Sorry. It's none of my business." She turned to Lalasa. "Have it ready by five?"  
  
The shorter girl nodded, then began taking Yuki's measurements. Kel just left, rubbing her temples and wondering what got them all into this mess. And why was she angry at Yuki for hurting Neal? She understood Yuki. It wasn't her fault—well, it was, sort of. It was her fault that Neal was miserable, though he tried hard to act normal. But Kel herself was fickle, rather. She was being hypocritical. So why was she boiling with anger, seeing Yuki?  
  
A flash of very blue eyes passed. It was Dom. Without Rita, for a change. Kel fought not to ask him what was up with him: she couldn't trust her judgement around him. He looked thoroughly confused and almost regretful, which didn't help her at all, as he looked extra innocent that way. So instead of talking, she just lifted her chin and kept walking.  
  
Dom caught her wrist, his eyes pleading. "Please, Kel, can you forgive me? I'm really sorry about hurting you, I really am, but just give me another chance?"  
  
Kel struggled inside. This was her chance to be with Dom, what the entire point of going with Neal was all about. But somewhere inside, she wanted to see him suffer, to see him struggle. And wouldn't he hurt her again? This—this kind, cute, near-perfect-in-an-oddly-human-way kind of person that Dom became— it was all a deception. He wasn't reliable around other women, no matter how nice he was. Before really giving it some thought, she replied coldly, "I'll think about it. Be sure not to play with any other of your sex-toys while you're on probation. Good day, sergeant."  
  
"Kel—"  
  
She yanked her arm away. "I said I'll think about it."  
  
Kel ran. She ran until her head cleared from all the hazy thoughts around her head. 'What if he really meant it? It's possible. He was nice enough.'  
  
'No, he just wants a girl to toy with.'  
  
'I thought you loved him.'  
  
She yelled aloud, "I do! I—it's just, whenever he's around, I always melt like, like some court lady! I don't want to! I want control of my life, I can't always agree with him, I need time to think!"  
  
'You were a bit harsh with him."  
  
'He was harsh to me.'  
  
'You're smarter, aren't you? Aren't you? Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight and Protector of the Small, Yamani-trained female warrior?'  
  
'Alright, I don't know what came over me . . .'  
  
Her hazel eyes lowered. 'I can call the whole operation off. I don't have to win him back through Neal. I've been stupid this whole time, it's useless . . . I'm over him, I'm completely over him!'  
  
Yet, as his hurt sapphire eyes ran through her mind, she knew it wasn't true. She kneeled, whispering with disgust, awe, and disbelief, "I'm . . . I'm still in love with him . . . that bastard . . ."  
  
Silent tears fell from her face. "I want it to be over. I hate him, I hate him . . . I hate him for making me feel like this . . ."  
  
Dom was the kind of man girls fell for, she reflected bitterly. Kel wished she weren't one of them. He kept his promises when they didn't involve romance; he was hapless in that area. Arms were draped around her. She stared into familiarly glinting emerald orbs. "Does this mean you want to call the plan off, love?"  
  
She gave a thin smile. "No, you still need Yuki. I just—I hate Dom! I hate loving him, I hate him for being such a good actor, I-I hate . . ."  
  
Neal was running his fingers through her short brown hair comfortingly. "I know . . . Shh, I know . . ."  
  
She cried into his shirt, a little bit ashamed. The last time she'd cried—well, she didn't remember the last time she'd cried, it was so long ago. Neal grinned. "Kel, you're getting my shirt wet."  
  
"Sorry. Do you remember when I last cried?"  
  
Neal frowned slightly. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you show self-pity. The very first time."  
  
She laughed quietly, wiping her eyes. She rarely lost control like that. Well—she was rarely so hurt emotionally. Dom WAS nice enough. He was always nice. A player, but nice. She was just unreasonable, she decided. Straightening she told him, "I need to go back to Lalasa's. I think she's done with the dress by now."  
  
He grinned, teasing, "What, no kiss good-bye?"  
  
Her eye twitching, she stepped up to him. "Is that a challenge, Queenscove?"  
  
Neal just stared at her. "Since when do you comment on my lame, lame jokes?"  
  
Kel grinned recklessly. "Since now."  
  
She kissed him once on the mouth, then left without turning back, imagining Neal's shocked expression. As she was leaving, she touched her mouth, bewildered. 'What . . . just happened? I just kissed Neal, willingly. Maybe it was to take my mind on Dom?'  
  
Walking to Lalasa's, she admitted to herself, 'For some reason . . .that . . . wasn't so bad.'  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT THAT IN!! I just felt like it. Kel is very pissed at Dom, but still loves him . . . Yes, she was a bit emotional, unlike our traditional Kel . . . You think it was a bit too harsh? There was finally a Kel/Neal moment! Without them acting!  
  
Sorry if it was a bit short . . . but I just updated in less than 24 hours, so that's okay, right?? Now. Think you can manage a review? 


	7. Jostling Around

**Trick of Fate**

By: _Minuiko_

Summary: During the ten day celebration in Corus, Yuki decides to break with Neal, and Dom with Kel (Pretend that they were together, alright?). So Neal and Kel decide to pretend they're in love to win back their original partners. But what if they accidentally fall for each other? K/N

Rating: PG-13

A/N: So sorry. It's been around half a year since my last update, huh? Maybe even longer, I don't keep track. I'm now obsessed over Mitarai and Hagiri of Yu Yu Hakusho, just read my story "Caught in the Rain," you'll see (It sucks, but I still like Seaman and Sniper). Ah, well, I couldn't have an unfinished story bothering my conscience, now, could I (I'm being sarcastic, I have about five unfinished stories; some of them are in my other, shared SN, "The Big Pen")? But I just decided to update this anyways.

Chapter Seven: Jostling Around

"Ouch—Lalasa, quit tightening the strings! . . . this cursed thing hurts . . ."

Lalasa finished tying up the corset's strings. It completely changed Kel's figure; not that it was bad before, just a little too muscular. She smiled with approval at her work. Kel gasped, "I can't breathe . . .!"

Lalasa clicked her tongue. "You'll get used to it, lady."

Kel asked, "Did you finish with Yuki?"

The older girl nodded tiredly. "And I've six more gowns to go before I'm done. I'll be lucky to get a wink of sleep tonight."

Kel patted Lalasa's arm sympathetically, which was rather hard to do, as the corset sapped her air supply, replying, "I'm glad you actually like sewing, or I'd be crying for you right now."

Lalasa smiled. "Cry for yourself. I've still your hair to fix and gown to put on."

Kel didn't bother to hide her groan. Half an hour later, Lalasa got Kel's dark green dress on and her short hair was somehow pinned to the back of her head in an elegant knot. Kel pleaded to no avail, "Do you have to put the face paints on?"

Lalasa told her, "It'd be better with them. Listen, I know what how you'll look in the end; no one would dare call you a cow after this."

Kel sighed. "I don't care if they call me a cow. I wanted to be a knight, I'm doing good, and I'm happy with it. Alright?"

Lalasa murmured, "No. You're failing in the romance department, lady. You'll do as I ask, and that's the end of it."

Kel gasped in the mirror. She wasn't exactly beautiful; Lalasa would have to be a god to completely alter her appearance. But she WAS pretty, she admitted. The face paints added color to her face, though she would rather have done without them. And the gown, though it made her look more like a court lady than ever, was really rather nice.

The older girl grinned. "Good, isn't it?"

Kel squeaked, "I'm-I look . . ."

Lalasa prompted, "Beautiful? Nice?"

Kel glared, not wanting to admit to it. "They'll have a reason to call me a slut now."

Lalasa said exasperatedly, "No, they won't. You look great. Now shoo."

Kel obliged, feeling a bit shy in her new appearance. Remembering her manners as she ran, she called, "Thanks, Lalasa!"

Her former maid smiled and waved.

Neal walked the halls, watching Yuki and Kanoushi, while pondering about that strange kiss. Neither Dom nor Yuki were present. So why had Kel done it? He had to admit that she wasn't so bad at kissing. For some strange reason, he didn't feel in the least bit guilty. He knew that he should. 'After all, I do love Yuki, right?' he thought.

He almost bumped into someone. Dom brushed himself off, saying with a grin, "Sorry, Sir Meathead, didn't see you."

Unexplainable white hot rage flared through him. He pushed Dom deliberately, saying with a slight sneer, "That was for Kel."

Dom's eyebrows rose. "Look, I know you LIKE her and all," he looked slightly doubtful, "but you really shouldn't push your cousin around like that. I apologized to her. I did!" Neal had snorted. "So lay off the violence."

Neal sighed, brushing a hand through his brown hair. "So why'd she start crying on me, yelling about how she hates how much she loves you, when I found her?"

Dom shrugged. "Beats me. By the way—Lord Raoul's wedding started in ten minutes. You should get changed."

Neal gulped, and sprinted to his room for a new tunic and shirt. Dom chuckled. "Actually, it starts in thirty, but I like to see the Queenscove horse-blood put to use."

Kel blushed as people complimented her appearance. It was unusual for them to say anything good about her looks, but she didn't really mind then. She was starting down the stairs when she found Neal.

He looked perfectly ordinary, except that his light brown hair was combed back neater than usual and his tunic was perfectly aligned with the rest of him without her help. His green eyes widened at the sight of her. Kel groaned inwardly. 'Here comes another compliment . . .' she thought.

Neal grinned and lent her his arm. She took it politely, as was the rule, and he murmured huskily, "You look lovely, Lady Knight. Lalasa's doing?"

Kel told him frankly, "Ten-odd people already told me that, and yes, of course Lalasa made the dress."

Before they walked through the doors, his eyebrows rose and he looked amused by something as he examined her. She noticed that his eyes lingered the longest on her chest. Flushing, she asked him indignantly, "What are you looking at?!"

His smile broadened as he answered sweetly, "Nothing, absolutely nothing . . . Say, Kel . . . are you wearing a corset?"

She thought, 'Trust him to know what a girl with a corset looks like . . .' She answered, "Yes, and don't laugh," he was choking down his guffaws, she could tell, "Lalasa said it would look better on me."

He whistled, apparently deciding not to laugh. "And she's right, Kel. You look amazing."

She slapped his arm, not knowing why she was blushing. This was Neal! "Shut up, Sir Meathead," and she reconsidered, adding, "You do, too."

"Aw, really??"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, okay."

She saw Lord Raoul and Commander Buri in the center of the large ball room. Buri was wearing a crimson gown, highly unusual for a traditional Tortallan wedding. Lord Raoul wasn't going for extremely fancy, either, that was for sure—the tunic looked more or less like what he usually wore, only—Kel grinned—it was decorated in a fashion that would at least satisfy King Jonathan.

She and Raoul grasped forearms, letting go at the right time. He was like a father to her, and, well, it was heart-warming to see him getting married. She said, "It's about time."

"Don't tell me that—around half the court has already said it to me."

"Had, Lord Raoul, had."

"Oh, so now you're the one teaching me grammer?"

"No, you just—well, I couldn't resist. But I'm happy for you."

Lord Raoul's black eyes seemed to have a tendency to tease her. "Well, I hope you have a good time with Sir Neal. In fact, you might even want to stick around with him _all night_."

"Lord Raoul? Just to let you know, it's disturbing to hear you talk like that."

"Kel, I was just joking. But really, one has to wonder about how . . . _fiercely _you _attacked_ him this morning . . ."

She turned red, but decided not to worry him over her dilemma when he was, after all, about to be married. Let him tease all he wanted. They were both knights, now, after all; it was okay. Neal came over to her, grinning smugly. "It looks like you're turning some heads, Lady Knight."

She saw Merric (who was blinking, but in disbelief rather than awe) come over. "Man, Kel—you never—are you wearing face paint?"

She nodded shyly, adding, "Lalasa forced it on me."

She thought he said, "_Sure_," before he walked away, whistling. She felt like throttling him, in a friendly way, of course. Cleon and Seaver both complimented her as well, as did Faleron. Dom looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. He was staring at her in an impressed way, though.

"You may kiss the bride."

Well, the holy matrimony was finished. Before Kel even had time to blink, Neal swept her up in his arms, grinning. "Care to dance, Lady Knight?"

A/N: Yes, I am aware that the last part sounds a bit like "Last Dance" but, still . . .

I seem to be enjoying the most popularity with "Change of Body" in **The Big Pen**, which is an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho x-over with the pairings of Kurama/Kagome and Hiei/Sango. I prefer Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango and Kurama/Hiei, but honestly. It's a good story. I seem to be good at comedy/romance . . . God knows why I chose those pairings . . . maybe to make my yaoi-hating friend Kirei-_kun_ (inside joke to spite her) happy.

I am STILL trying to update my OTHER stories, so please, don't expect too much from me. I do have a life other that writing stories, but none other than watching/reading anime, manga, and fantasy books.

Well, review!!

P.S. to Takeide: I just got a hair cut. If it had been just a bit shorter, I'd look like Nuriko (yay!). This is also holds true if they'd let me leave it long so that I could braid it.


	8. Strip Poker, Anyone?

**Trick of Fate**

By: _Minuiko_

Yes, another long wait. I have to say, I haven't been very interested in Tamora Pierce stuff as much… my favorite authors haven't been updating . And I've been more interested in anime stuff. But I do need to finish this story… Don't worry, I'm planning this to be at least 15 chapters or so. And this chapter happens to have some humor in it. ;)

Chapter Eight: Strip Poker, Anyone?

Kel was gasping for breath. Well, who couldn't, after dancing for nearly an hour nonstop? And she couldn't help looking over Neal's shoulder every once in a while, peering at Dom, at Yuki. Dom looked extremely handsome that evening— of course, he always was, mud or no, but now… Kel shook her head. She wasn't sure _what_ to think of Dom now. He certainly _seemed_ sorry… So why was he still with that slut, grinning every few seconds?

"Kel?"

"Mm?"

"You've been staring at Dom for a while now."

Kel shook her head and glanced at Neal again. "I just—I don't know. I don't want to be just another girl to cross off on that list of his— and yet, I can't help but feel for him…"

"So why did you kiss me?"

For some reason… he seemed more than just curious. There was this underlying emotion that she couldn't identify in his tone of voice, even though he attempted to make it sound casual. "I don't know… it just— came over me."

Neal's answer was to grasp her waist tighter. She immediately started blushing again at his close… no,_ extremely_ close, proximity. She wasn't a slut or a player! So why was it that every time she saw Dom, her heart would twist and shatter into a million pieces? Why was it that every time Neal suggested or did something like this, she could start to feel blood rush to her face? Neal drawled softly, "Yes, we all know how irresistible I am…"

"Neal! Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah…

He grinned. "Oh, and by the way, Kel, Lord Raoul wants us to meet at his rooms after this last song."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's supposed to be this game of some sort…"

"A game, huh? Sure… fine."

!#$&

"STRIP POKER?!!! What kind of game is that?!! Lord Raoul! Are you drunk or something?"

"Now Kel, you know I never drink. It turns me into a—"

"A man you don't like. Yeah, sure… but WHY STRIP POKER?!!"

"Because. I wanted to try it…"

Kel let out a sigh of frustration and started to shuffle the deck…

(Approximately fifteen minutes later)

"Neal, you lost, so hand over the goods!"

"WHAT?! No! The only thing I've got left is _this_, and there's NO WAY I'm taking it off!!!"

Neal had been shamefully reduced to nothing but his loincloth. Alanna was smirking with this evil expression on her face that did not suit her at all. "Now, come on, Neal, you don't want to break the rules, do you?"

Kel groaned. "You seriously don't want to see his libido, do you?"

Dom, who was also playing, was still fully clothed, and decided to chortle, "If he even _has_ one! So, whaddya say, Meathead?"

Neal had his hands on his face with an expression of pure misery. "Mithros hates me… Let Kel go first, then I'll, uh,… decide."

It just so happened that Kel was losing even worse than Neal. She was, however, better equipped. Next hand… nope, no good. "Okay… so I'll remove… my thirtieth hair pin! Shush, I know… so I'll also remove… this mini-pouch of Yamani gunpowder!"

Everyone was groaning this time. Someone commented, "When are you gonna get to the actual _removing clothes_ part?"

And Dom added, "Besides, how do you store all those things and manage not to look fat?"

Kel didn't know how to take that. That sounded almost like a compliment… she looked back at Dom. And Neal, who was in his underwear. And so she decided to change the subject. "So Neal, decided yet?"

!#$&

It was dark out, and Tobe was tending to the horses. Horses were much more familiar to him than humans, with the exception of Lady Kel and a few of her friends. But lately she had been acting strange, like—like a _girl_… no offense to her. She wasn't particularly annoying, just— not like the Lady he was used to. He sighed as he brushed Hoshi's coat.

He almost didn't see it, and by the time he reacted to it, it was too late. Gloved hands covered his face to prevent him from yelling. In just moments, he lost consciousness, with only one thought: _Lady Kel_.

!#$&

Kel woke up early, like she always had, but it was harder than usual, with the excitement of last night and all. She had to wash her face several times to drag the weariness out. She sensed that something was wrong…

And after racking her brain for a few minutes, she knew why. _Tobe didn't come back last night!_ Feeling a rush of panic, she began searching the dormitories, the lunch room, the stables, everywhere, eventually ending up back in her room. "Tobe?! Where are you?!!"

She then noticed a note pinned to her wall. "If you want your servant, come to Haven before ten days have passed, and come alone. If you don't, then the boy, the town, your fief, and virtually everything you hold dear, will burn to the ground."

There was no signature. "Who—"

Kel shook her head and rephrased her question. "What should I do?"

_TBC_

Minu-sama: Yes, I know, it was rushed. That's because I wanted to update……; and I'm aware that it turned from humorous to serious in a really short time... sorry about that.

Dedicated to **Krizsta** for writing the best story I've read in a long time!!

Review!! And Happy New Year! xD


	9. I'll Follow You

** Trick of Fate**

By: _Minuiko_

A/N: Er… I was thinking of deleting this story (don't kill me)… because it's old (whenever I improve a little bit in my writing style, I always think old stories suck… the idea was nice though)… and because, even though I have 141 reviews for just 8 chapters, I have no motivation to update (maybe because I haven't read any POTS in months, and I'm getting rusty on all the fine details of the quartet…?) but I'll try to update (like now) and see what happens. I always get inspiration when I just… update… even if I haven't read the books and/or fanfiction for a while. (How does that work? No idea.)

It's really only been 6 months, to tell you the truth. XD And I'm sorry about Tobe, it had to be done.

!#$&

Chapter Nine: I'll Follow You

!#$&

_Neal's First Person POV_

She was gone. _Mithros, she's gone, she's gonegonegone…_ "Kel! Kel, where are you?"

She wasn't here. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the mess hall (if she was, he would've noticed her), she wasn't on the training grounds… I cursed as I felt desperation rising. This was no time to start getting desperate! I didn't know where she was, big deal, it wasn't like she was dead or kidnapped or anything (_Was she?_ I wondered)… she was _Kel_…

I cursed again for my imagination. Kel wasn't like this. She was cool, composed, down-to-earth… she didn't think much of romance. She was my exact opposite… and she was my best friend. I had a _right_ to worry about her. Like I was doing.

I punched the wall, and a slip of paper that I hadn't noticed before caught my eye as I turned slightly. Eyes widening as I read it, I nearly growled. These— these _heroics_… it was _just like her_. I didn't believe what she wrote. Kel just didn't do these things for no reason.

_"To anyone who reads this: I've gone back to Haven for personal reasons. Don't worry about me, and don't follow me. I'll be fine."_

_--Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan_

She signed it with her full title, probably in case some servant or another came in and found the slip of paper. I gripped it with clenched fists. Haven… my eyes widened as I realized what she must've gone there for. _Tobe_.

"Damn it, Kel, we're your _friends_. When will you trust us?"

We were all friends, Merric and Seaver and Faleron and Cleon and even Dom… but Kel and I... We were friends who had once kissed, even if it wasn't romantic. Friends who had shared everything together, from meals to battles. Friends who had joked together, laughed together, cried together. _So what should I do? _I then growled and made up my mind. "I followed you all the way to Scandra awhile back, Kel. I'm not about to abandon you now."

!#$&

Domitan of Masbolle was worried. Neal and Kel weren't in the mess hall for breakfast. They weren't to be found _anywhere_. Not in their rooms, not in the training halls, not _anywhere_. And on top of that, Hoshi and Magewhisper were missing…

They were gone.

"Damn it, Meathead, we may not have gotten along well these days, but what the hell were you thinking?"

He had a sudden inspiration. He walked all the way into Lord Raoul's rooms. And knocked. "Lord Raoul, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sergeant Domitan?"

"Kel and Neal aren't _anywhere_ to be found, sir, and-and their horses are missing. What do you make of this, sir?"

"I would say you're worrying too much, because it's very likely that they've gone for a ride… considering that they _are_ somewhat a legitimate couple…"

"Lord Raoul!"

He looked at Dom. The younger man was obviously serious. "Alright. You want to search for them... don't you? I don't know when they might've gone, but someone let it slip that Neal went after Kel did, so most likely, she's on a mission. A private one. And Nealan of Queenscove is tracking her down. She headed in that direction," he pointed out his one window, "yes, to Haven. I doubt you'll catch up to her in time for Mithros knows what, but if you want to search, I suppose I can spare one of my Sergeants for the moment."

Dom was silent for a moment before nodding quietly and saying, "Thank you, my lord."

Dom walked out, a strange feeling in his gut. _Neal… gone after Kel… private mission…_ It was probably because he _knew_ Kel, knew her as well as Neal did, best friend or no… and knew that she didn't give a damn about her own life if she could save someone, even a commoner. Especially commoners. She was smart, resourceful… but in other senses, _absolutely reckless_…

_What is she thinking?_

"Oh, Sergeant Domitan! I was just _standing _here in the _stifling heat_ just _waiting_ for you!" gushed a familiar, flirtatious, and annoyingly giggly voice. "If you would be so _kind_, could you _possibly _escort me to my room? I'd be simply _delighted_ if you would."

_Damn. I'm in no mood for her. I need to go after Kel._

Lady Rita batted her eyelashes and held a pale, white finger delicately to her full, sensual pink lips. "Sergeant Domitan?"

Kel's eyes were those of a dreamer's. They were long-lashed and framed gorgeous green-hazel eyes, eyes that had just a touch of gold in them. She may have been just like any other male knight in other aspects, but her eyes were unexplainably… feminine. And absolutely breathtaking. Rita had _nothing_ on Kel, not in eyes, and not in personality. _What was I thinking?_

_I can't go back to her now. I'll always be a friend who betrayed her. But I can still be a friend to her. I don't want to lose her friendship._

Rita pouted, something that would have made a hundred knights rush to her side and ask her what was the matter. She tugged at Dom's sleeve and demanded, still in a ladylike manner, "Are you listening to me?"

He brushed her off and told her quietly, "Don't touch me."

The annoying lady just would _stop_. "Seeearrgeant…"

Tugging. And more tugging. This time, tears were dripping down Rita's pale face. He knew that they were fake, had seen this act several times on other men. Thank god he hadn't done anything more serious than kissing with her. She had nothing but that to brag about. This time he knocked her away and hissed, "I _said_, don't touch me."

She stared at him, mouth slightly agape in what was _not _a ladylike way. He then stood to his full height and told her impassively, "I'm sorry, I have a mission. I must go."

!#$&

Kel woke up groggily. She must've fallen asleep on her saddle. Hoshi was still walking, occasionally shaking her head, but still walking. She looked at the road ahead. They still had a long way to go, and she could tell that Hoshi needed a rest. She stopped as she heard a sound. The sound of a stream.

Dismounting, she told her horse to do whatever she wanted, but to stay within the range of her sight. Hoshi whickered softly, as though she understood, but Kel still wished that she had Tobe or Daine with her so that she would be sure.

She then held out her glaive. She hoped that she wasn't getting rusty with it. She'd practiced, sure, but she hadn't fought with any true Yamani since they'd arrived at Corus. Suddenly, Neal's and Don's faces flashed before her and she knelt, feeling like she was going to cry, and smiling at the same time.

_I made the right choice. I need to get Tobe back, I can't avoid it… but Neal… he probably doesn't know yet… and Dom…_

"Oh gods, I'm falling for both of them, aren't I?"

This was getting to be a pain. She wasn't sure she _liked_ being in love. She knew that it was a headache and a constant bother— Cleon had taught her that— but knew that it had its fiery side, its warm, giddy side and its dangerous side also. And she was excited and put down at the same time. Dom or Neal? Stupid question really. Dom had proven himself untrustworthy… and Neal was always there for her when she needed him… so why was she still unable to make up her mind?

She was glad she had gotten away. Now, she could just look ahead and not think of Neal _or_ Dom until she rescued Tobe. It was a constantly nagging question, but at least she didn't have to think about it when they weren't in front of her, seeing her every few hours. She was thankful.

_I'm coming, Tobe._

!#$&

TBC 

!#$&

A/N: Sorry, Lord Raoul was OOC... but... TAKE THAT, RITA, YOU BITCH! Haha, just kidding... but she got pwned anyway! xD Most of you must hate her, huh.

Minuiko: I'm done! Finally. I know, it was a short chapter (Only four pages long)… For **Caught in the Rain** (Yu Yu Hakusho yaoi?), it's around five pages per chapter, and for my new story, **Crimson Tourniquet **(Yu Yu Hakusho Civil War story), I'm writing _seven_ pages per chapter … xD;;… sorry I can't do the same for this story.

Oh yeah, and part of the reason I wasn't updating was because I'm updating four other stories: **Change of Body, Caught in the Rain, Crimson Tourniquet, **and** Inuyasha One-Half**. Two of them are in my **TheBigPen **account. And I take weeks to write just one chapter (Actually, I only take an hour or two to type the chapters, but I take weeks to update, because of time issues, and also because I'm planning it out…) for each story, and I usually get more motivation for Change of Body and Crimson Tourniquet than other stories. So… anyways, sorry again for the long wait.

Um, I still don't know where I'm going with this, but I'll try to think of something, and no, I've decided NOT to delete it.

Review!


End file.
